


夏日午后

by waterwwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 下流的, 基本上就是个性癖合集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood
Summary: 鸽了请暂时不要查看
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

黑暗中回荡着沉重的喘息声，微弱的光勾勒出一个模糊的人形，人影跪伏在地毯上，似被束住手脚不能动弹。汗珠划过汗毛竖立的皮肤激起一阵瘙痒。下跪者只是一味等待，等待最终落下的句号，随着皮革划开空气的嗖嗖声响，最后一道红痕绽放。而他似乎并未释出痛苦或愉悦，或者其他情绪。黑暗中的第二个人退出房间后，他也只跪坐在原地，任房内微凉的空气带走他身上的水汽。待定时的道具自动解开了枷锁，他草草扯下隔绝光线的眼罩，面无表情地换上衣服，伴着初夏的暮霭离开了这栋小建筑，随着夜色潜入了伦敦的街巷。

要求怪，反馈少，对dom的体力和控制力提出颇高的要求，却不愿意进行更多沟通，简直是一潭死水。dom的投入，只能荡起微澜，很快又归于寂静。因为上述综合，他已经更换了好几位dom，不好招待的sub快变成了他的外号，已经在俱乐部流传开了。没有固定搭档和愿意与好几位sub建立关系的dom他都快试遍了，再下去，就要变成没人要的sub了。

他一边喝着闷酒一边和朋友抱怨着。

「我对你的兴趣并无异议，但听你的语气这好像是件悲凉的事，这可不像你的风格。」

又咽下一口威士忌，黑发男人回应道：「那你就当我是人到中年，火气燃尽了吧。我只想在那儿放松一下，你知道那些记忆对我而言意味着什么，虽然痛苦，但是熟悉。」他转头看向友人，「我现在只想躲回熟悉的舒适圈而已。」

「舒适圈，你的定义还真是……」

「特别？有趣？别开生面？」

「不像你。」

「……」

「不管像不像你，我还是随时欢迎你来找我聊天，不过今晚我还得……」

「早点回家吧，朵拉大概在等你吧。」

「回见，西里斯。」

挥了下手算是与友人道别之后，他又续了一杯，继续消磨时间。

——滴——

伴着震动，放在台面上的手机屏幕亮了。

男人打开手机看着收到的新信息：

> 尊敬的西里斯·布莱克先生：  
>  应您于前日提出的建立新任关系申请，我们已将符合您要求的会员公开信息整理如下，请于附件查阅。如需进一步咨询可于俱乐部管理处获取更多资讯。  
>  Half Moon Club

这家麻瓜经营的俱乐部使用邮件系统联系会员们。他的心理医生多次建议他寻找路径去消解虚无，关键是让自己忙起来。其实他有，只是这条道路似乎越来越窄正在关闭。他打开附件，人数果然又更少了，也许某一天就真的一个愿意与他相处的人也没有了也说不定。但在那之前，他还愿意再多试几次。

翌日他来到俱乐部，在管理处索要更多的资料，吹着凉风坐在半开放茶歇室翻阅。剩下可能与他建立关系的会员大多也有自己的特殊要求。而他，他的要求是进行中全程遮蔽视线。他将不会也不愿看见另一个人的完整容貌，尤其是可辨识的面部特征。在每一次关系进行中都是如此。这将切段他与搭档的眼神交流和绝大多数面对面时能传递的面谈气氛，只有语言和少许接触。这说不上多么刁钻，但是他通常沉默不语，又耐性极高，挑战着搭档的体力，这在初始也许能成为两人磨合的趣味，但当关系深入到一定程度，不充分的交流成了阻碍，得不到反馈的搭档就只能放弃他，结束这段关系。

「Seirios？」这是他在俱乐部会员间公开的名字，「又在物色新的搭档吗。」说话的是他前任搭档之一，一个美丽的女人，她在西里斯对面坐下。

「好久不见，蕾普利。」

「告诉我你是专为为难dom而生的吗。」她半嗔半笑道。

「别这么说，没有固定搭档我也很困扰。你在休息吗？」

「我来参加dom的下午茶，还是你改行做dom了，我很乐于向你引见朋友们。」

「呃，不，我还没有这样的想法。但是我希望你能向我推荐一些dom，因为现在公开可以建立新任关系的dom似乎都不太适合我……」

「哈，可怜的小狗。」她坏笑道，「适不适合你我不能确定，但我认识一位能修正sub顽固陋习的人。」

「是谁，我听过吗？」陋习……还不至于吧，他想。

「也许，他的公开名字是‘P’，不过大家一般都叫他教授（Professor）。」

「教授？」这个名字有够古怪的……

「而他能应付的习性和他外号的古怪程度成正比，要不要试试，兴许下次你就可以摘下眼罩回到我身边了。」

「谢谢你的好意，但我并不想改掉这个习惯。你觉得他愿意接受我的条件吗？」

「你可以尝试，他没有特殊要求，只是非常严苛，许多sub承受不了便与他解除了关系。」

这听起来和他还真相配，他想到，边随手翻着打印的资料。

「别在这里挑了，你手里的人不会接受你进一步的要求的，适合你的人要么已经有固定搭档了，要么档期满满。」蕾普利兴是看到了资料上的人。「这是他的联系方式，我会为你写一封推荐函。」她递来的餐巾上写着一串邮箱，「他正在休假，没有固定搭档，你觉得呢。」

总之别错过这次机会！他接过餐巾。

「祝你好运，我的小狗。」女人在他颊上落下轻轻一吻拂身离去，留下微风中淡淡的醋栗香味。


	2. Chapter 2

看着纸巾上的字符，他开始回忆是否听闻此人，西里斯不曾记得在公开名册上见过这个名字，尽管他已经是俱乐部的常客，他相信此人也是。也许他没有公开照片和其他信息？许多会员是通过朋友引见与他人结定关系的，他们通常不会选择公开一个身份，他没见过不代表什么。有神秘感没有什么不好的，他最终决定送出一封邮件。

当天他没有收到回复。

第二天也没有。可能P对他不感兴趣吧，他悲哀地想，趁着夜色又一个人躲进酒吧。

——滴——

来者正是P。

> 回复：  
> Mr Seirios：  
> 我接受你的申请，如果你的要求如你字面般明确，我们可以在第一次仪式前仅维持邮件沟通。  
> 请填写俱乐部提供的标准表格，以供我提前准备。此外，基于你提出的要求，我建议你提前于约定时间20分钟入场，房内会设置每次仪式初始的要求。并且我会在你之前离场，我认为我们应在仪式外尽量减少见面的机会。  
> P

这令西里斯兴奋起来，这是第一次有人在不过问原因的同时愿意如此配合他，P甚至没有流露对缺乏沟通的疑虑。于是他立刻回复了邮件。

约定的时间在下午，他踏入挂着Half Moon招牌的小建筑。走进深色木质的走廊，穿过些微闷热的空气，被地毯吸走了脚步声，来到被告知的房间门口。忍冬草形状的黄铜门牌上刻着「3145」，转动门把，西里斯没入门框投下的阴影中。

房间幽深，在右侧拐出一另一个空间，两个房间由门帘区隔。临外侧的墙上虽有三扇窗，却因背光只有少数阳关逃过窗帘遮掩，为房间提供一点光彩。陈设物是几张桌椅和贴墙摆放的斗柜，装饰着瓷器与鲜花，墙上挂着壁钟，右边更深入的房间摆放着寝具，他相信还有更多空间。脱下外套环视四周，房间靠左侧的一张小桌上支着一张卡片。

卡片外侧只有墨绿色的「To Seirios」字样，翻开对折的卡片，里面用同样的墨水写着：

> 1\. 脱下你全身的衣物，置于桌边的衣篮内  
> 2\. 系上卡片旁的眼罩  
> 3\. 面对第二扇窗双膝跪地，双手在身后交握  
> 4\. 等待下一道指令

他拾起旁边的眼罩，轻薄的双层丝质。虽然是双层，但也太薄了吧，他想。将丝罩附上双眼，柔顺的面料亲吻皮肤，睁开眼有光线透过丝料，向外看出去周围的物件像是蒙上了模糊滤镜，看不清边缘，更看不见细节，只有色差构成的一个个边缘羽化的色块。这很奇妙，不像普通的材料。不过他就此打消了使用自己道具念头。

脱下衬衫与长裤，西里斯的手悬停在最后一件底裤上。P说的是全身，要他在初次见面的陌生人面前袒露身体西里斯还是心怀芥蒂，可他又期待与这位dom相见，不会真的「相见」的那种。于是他克服了内心的不适，褪下最后一件衣物，挥动魔杖将他们整齐叠放在篮子里，并将魔杖小心藏了起来。

再次伸手要拿起眼罩时看到了文身。象征着冤狱时光的纪念品如今只是安静地躺在他身上，即使给别人看了也没什么，最多是引来一句疑问探讨一下这些文字的含义。大多数人只觉得看不懂的符号很酷或是在看到他脖子上的编号时本能地感觉他不好惹，没有必要刻意隐瞒。

他配合着卡片上的文字顺从地完成指令，离约定时间还有三分钟，他把视线从墙上的挂钟移开，戴上眼罩，跪在了窗前。上半身的重量给现在支撑着身体的小腿带来压迫感，他挪了挪脚掌调整姿势，祈祷不会跪太长时间，不然他的膝盖可能会抱怨。

一个人被剥夺了视觉放置在一个静止的房间里，那个人的其他感官不可避免的会被放大。挂钟的嘀嗒声和他自己的呼吸声，甚至连心跳的声音都被放大了，他数着心跳估算着P的到来。直到吱啦的开门声传来，他激灵了一下，这才紧张起来，血液加速流动让他即使赤裸着也感觉燥热不堪。P在他身后徘徊，他听到有布料摩擦的声音，随后是，是P走近了，P停在他身后顿了一下，他紧张得打了个抖，P身上散发的热气正在被他裸露的皮肤捕捉，仿佛下一秒就会贴上他。

下一秒，P真的贴上了他，P触摸他的手腕，并迅速给他戴上了什么，那只可能是手铐，凭借触感他猜测是皮革制的，在他想这个的期间P已经给他的双手都绑上了束缚，手铐之间相连的锁链发出细微的碰撞声音。

短暂的沉默之后。

「Seirios.Who are you?」P的声音柔顺又低沉，但好像经过了处理，不像任何人类的声音。

「……」……？

「WHO——ARE——YOU！」在西里斯完全不知道P为何愤怒的时候猛烈的抽击就落在他背上。这没由来的问话让他大脑短路，只能本能地去适应突如其来的痛苦。

痛苦地闷哼了一声。「Sir……Mr ……P？」他试图在困惑中找到出路「我不明白……你的问题。」他努力维持着声线，因为他发现他正在颤抖。

「……」P又沉默了一会儿。「Seirios在希腊语中是燃烧的意思，同时也是……」

「Sirius的词源。」

又一记抽击落下。「我说你可以插嘴了吗？」

「Sorry，sir.」

「你是Sirius？」

「Yes，sir.这是我的真名。」他顺从地回答。

「那个Sirius？」

「……？Sorry……I……」一股诡异的气氛升起。

「你是一个巫师，我也是。」P说，「而非常不幸，我认识你。」

好几个念头顿时闯入他的大脑，这个dom是他认识的人吗！是朋友，是同事，是敌人，还是……

「更不幸的是，我恨你。」

食死徒……他仿佛被丢入1月的冰湖，。

「现在，你要为惹我愤怒接受惩罚。」身后传来唏嗖声，P把外套丢在地上，他绕着西里斯徘徊，皮鞭不时划过他引起瘙痒，他又被拽回了盛夏的英格兰。「13记鞭刑，领完就给我滚蛋。」

「I……」这是他第一次想在仪式时扯下面罩，但现在他既不能逃跑也不能反击，以至于紧张得直冒汗。

「One！虽然我们不会再见面，」计数声随着皮鞭一齐落下，「我还是有义务规训你。这是第一条，我没有允许你说话时一个字也不许说，而我的提问你必须回答。到目前为止我都没有在你身上看到训练的痕迹，看来是之前的人太惯着你了。」

「……」P开始记数了，P不杀他？

「Two.」……

P精准的鞭法让鞭痕落在固定的位置，那块保受折磨的皮肉上满是红痕，突突地痛着。痛苦……怀着恨意的疼痛，多么熟悉的伴侣。在应立刻逃亡的恐惧和对痛觉的迷恋中他意乱情迷，竟一动不动地承受所有的暴戾，忘了面前之人可能是一个危险的食死徒遗孽。

……

「你的存在让我恶心，你是一条肮脏龌龊的狗。这一记是为了让你记住这一点。Ten.」惩罚在P的掌控下有条不紊地进行着。西里斯只是强撑着身体陷入迷乱，他已汗流浃背，周身的热气仿佛没有消散在房间里，只是围绕着他，引他沉入自我建立的幻境，忘记他仍身处危险的世界。他在眼罩后闭上了眼睑。

下一记让他身体歪了，他终于支撑不住，头顶在地上勉强撑起身体，但内心却充满兴奋愉悦，之前没有人能把他打成这样。

「我说了你可以动吗！」P的脚抵上他的后脑，蓄着劲轻轻地碾磨。

「不，你没有。Sorry，sir.」他缓慢地挪动身体，努力让重心归位，但他还没有重新跪好，下一轮打击又把他打倒在地。

「太慢了！」还剩最后一记。「没有人告诉过你，没用的老狗会被如何处理吗？」P凑近西里斯，戴着手套的手拽住他的头发在他脑后发出咯吱声。P在他耳边说：「它们被划开肚皮，肠子拿去喂猪，剥下的皮被熬煮成胶，好肉被炖进锅里，腐肉丢给其他恶犬分食。」

撒谎！现在没人会对狗做这种事！西里斯想反驳却只颤抖着发出破碎的呻吟。

P厌恶地甩开他的脑袋，在他低头喘息时用力挥下了最后一鞭。

「我还记得别人对你的评价是热爱疼痛，然而像你这样的贱人缺的是管教。」P并未收起鞭子，而是让鞭身在西里斯身上游荡。「你对他们予取予求，他们也傻乎乎地配合你，却没发现你是个天生的贱货。」

他喘息着，毫无抵抗地说道：「Sorry，sir.我是一个贱人，sir。」

「不要再来找我，你以为我没看见你刚才迷醉的表情吗。真令人作呕。」

「No，no！Please！」他真是个自贱者，这个说他是贱人的人要抛弃他，而他却在求他。「不要，不要丢掉我，请留下我，我会遵从你的教导。」

「你是在要求我吗？」

「不，不是，我……我请求你……」他竟然还在祈求！「请让我接受你的管教，改正我的恶习。」

「……你真是无可救药的贱人，Black。」

P抛下最后一句话，如风尘搬卷起外套甩门大步走了出去。

门关上的瞬间一直待在他手上的手铐脱落了下来，而西里斯彻底瘫倒在地毯上。他无力进行更多的思考，关于P是谁，他为什么恨他，又为什么没有杀他。他闭上了眼睛，直到过了一会一个哆嗦把他惊醒，他才活动了僵硬的四肢从地上爬了起来。在放卡片的小桌上，他发现一小罐药剂，是P提前放置的，他之前以为那是香氛。

当他终于收拾好自己，走出俱乐部，已是太阳西下，气温随着太阳一同落下，但依然湿热。夕阳照在他背后，加上温和的药剂抚慰着红肿的皮肉，他不想让伤痕过快消失，所以没有使用恢复的咒语。

下次，他要知道P究竟是谁，西里斯想。


	3. Chapter 3

然而下一次，他并没有成功。

此刻他无法按捺激动的心情，他们又在那个房间了。那天之后他回家立刻追加了下次仪式申请，并写了好长一封道歉信。既然P没有在第一次把他杀死，那他就也不太会在以后再把他杀死，而且最重要的是P没有用死亡作威胁。西里斯待定了对P是食死徒的判断，P可能另有其人，恨他的人可不止食死徒们。他申明无论P出于什么原因恨他，都可以通过仪式找补，他没有任何多余请求，只希望将关系延续下去。西里斯简直抛弃了自尊，为了弥补内心的空洞把自己在一段时间里全权交给一个仇人，而他甚至不知道那个人是谁，最离谱的是这还是出于他的主动请求。但是，暴露的恐惧也带给他巨大的快感，他不怕流言，P如果想破坏他的名声仅上次一次就够了，再多几次对西里斯来说并无区别。他害怕在仇人面前暴露软弱和屈服，又沉溺在恐惧带来的失控感中来自童年的无力感。

他有求于P。

而P的回应，给了他诡异的满足感。

「你真是贱到令人钦佩。」P伪装过的声音传来，听起来并不生气。「来到我这里，最后后悔的只有你。」

西里斯被麻绳绑缚，双手吊在背后，他跪在P面前，P则深陷在靠背沙发里。

这次P提供的眼罩比上次更加轻薄，也许是因为都是巫师没有了顾及，P在眼罩上施了更精巧的魔法，透过眼罩只有在看P的脸时有烟雾缭绕，其他地方只是蒙上了一层纱的颜色。他可以看到P身上的黑色蕾丝长裙和脚上的黑色亮片高跟鞋，他试图看清P的手臂上有没有食死徒的文身，但是愈到远端愈深的布料和手套将他的视线阻挡在外。他自己，他穿着P提供的衣服，看样式他猜是来自日本的，和绑他的绳法画风统一，上衣用绳子在身体右侧打了个结，在腰部用一条长长的腰带固定，下身只穿了一条布。他因为不会穿这块布在P进来时还光着屁股，并因此被奚落了一顿。

拜托穿了也和没穿一样好吗，屁股完全暴露在外面！

绳子是在P到来以后绑上的，它们两股结成一组，隔着薄薄一层布料在他身上穿梭，圈住他的胸部，圈住他的上臂，在手腕处结成环固定，在背后形成一个结。他感叹于P选择缚具的趣味，此前他从未尝试过这种来自东洋的技法。现在，那些绑住他身体的绳圈挤压着他的皮下脂肪，凸显了他的肌肉轮廓。

「在这边跪下。」P用马鞭指了指他右侧的一块空地。西里斯顺从了。

「上半身趴在我腿上。」P继续命令到。

没有双手保持平衡和支撑，西里斯整个半身的重量都压在P腿上，他的胸部隔着布料和P相贴。与此相对更让他在意的是他看不到P在他背后做什么，直到清脆的掌声在他屁股上响起。

「这一课你要学习羞耻为何物。」P的手掌还放在他的臀瓣上，「在被羞辱后还恬不知耻请求与我见面，是你寡廉鲜耻还是我让你觉得我也是一个没有羞耻心的人？」

「对不起，是我……」

——啪——

手掌抬起又落。西里斯在P膝头抖了一下。

「你有自知之明。」P不急不缓地说，「这很好，也很不好。这让你更难被规戒教训。」

西里斯仿佛能感觉到P在微笑，他有不好的预感。

他的预感被证实了，随着再次落下力道更重的竹板被打在他的屁股上。P大概使用了魔法，因为随后竹板打击的频率均匀，而P却专注于别的事。

随着他的皮肤红肿，即使是相同的力道，也会引起更多的刺痛。

他有点绝望地在P身上扭动，麻绳和布料磨蹭得他上半身也难受起来，手腕没有布料保护已经又痒又痛。更让他绝望的是他感觉他的老二在抬头。他不用看都能感受到P的快意，是折辱他的快意，而他涨红了脸，被羞耻包裹无处遁藏。他希望P没有注意到他胯下的不堪，但又对比不抱希望。他想他的尊严又消散了一点，至少在这个房间里。

P对这些小动作无动于衷，西里斯听到有翻页声和瓷器碰撞的声音。P竟然拿他当一条接下午茶食物残渣的餐垫！怒火沿着脊柱播散开，在掠过被紧缚的到痛痒的胸部与手臂是勾起耻感。他渐渐停止挣扎，只是默数着竹板落下的次数。在P身上他不奢求关注，因为他不能，不想，不敢。而这些是以往的dom给予最多的，用不适合于他的方式。

不知过了几分钟，当他终于承受不起时，一声没有忍住的呜咽漏出紧锁的牙关，他就这么趴在P腿上小声抽泣。

又过了一会，P才停下手头的事，也停止了一直尽责处罚的竹板。他看到滑落在地的西里斯眼罩上氤氲开的泪迹和汗泪混杂湿漉漉的脸，也没有放过兜裆布上的湿濡。西里斯听到他轻蔑的笑声。从大腿开衩垂落在地的长裙裙摆搔着他。他再也没忍住泪水低头哭了起来。

等到西里斯平复下来，P才开口：「回答我，你是否学到了教训。」

「Yes，sir.」他边哽咽着回答，一边还在一抽一抽地吸气。

「我很中意你的反应。」他听出P语调中的欢乐，和意味悠长的轻蔑笑声。

他在P离开后一把扯下了眼罩。

他感到耻辱，他当然应该感到耻辱，竟然在仇人面前哭了出来，哪怕他不知道这是哪个仇人。更深的疑惑也浮现心头，为什么自己出丑竟能给P带来愉悦，P难道不想伤害他吗，用很坏的方式，我是说真正坏的方式。并且他感到挫败，挫败于他没有找到确认P身份的任何蛛丝马迹，除了他百分百是男的。

然而他没有理由放弃P，虽然P对他的需求让他倍感羞辱，且精于让他出丑，他不想承认，但事实是这让他很快乐，一种羞愤的快乐。


End file.
